Tactile input devices, such as trackpads, touchpads, or touchscreens, may allow a user to provide input to a computing device using pressure, such as placing or sliding a finger on the tactile input device. Tactile input devices may include sensor grids that determine the location of contact with respect to the grid. When the location of the contact is between gridlines, the tactile input device may inaccurately determine the location of the contact.